This invention relates to storage assemblies having sockets for receiving tape magazines and including manually operated lever means for at least partially ejecting the tape magazines from the sockets.
The art is replete with storage assemblies for tape magazines (e.g., such as Phillips type cassettes, endless loop cartridges, or reels of tape) which include a housing having a socket in which the tape magazines may be received, and manually operated lever means for partially ejecting the tape magazines from the sockets to a portion where they may be manually engaged.
Typical are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,330,173, 2,674,507, 3,582,168, 3,779,621, 3,866,990, and 3,969,007.
In all known devices of this type in which the lever means are accessible from adjacent the opening to the socket, however, the lever means consist of a plurality of separate portions pivotably or slidably mounted on the housing. Also, most include a separate means for biasing the lever means to a normal position at which the tape magazine can be positioned fully within the socket, all of which adds to the expense of the storage assembly.